GoodBye My Love
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Kagura's thoughts about how Kyo loves Tohru, and how she deals with it. My first angst fanfic.! R & R PLEASE! - "MEOW!"
1. Default Chapter

Hi peoples! I just won't go away, will I? First I write one story, then another, then I add a chapter the very next day, and now here I am with another fic.! Will the insanity ever end?!? Anyway, I took a look at all of my other fic.s that I've wrote and they are just too happy! It's nerve racking! It seems that every time I try to write a serious story, it comes out with a little humor in it! So, I thought of a plot that COULD NOT POSIBLY be funny, that is unless you laugh at stuff like this... I'm rambling again, aren't I? Ok, here it goes......  
  
REMEMBER: THIS IS FROM KAGURA'S POINT OF VIEW.  
  
GoodBye My Love  
  
I see Kyo sitting with Tohru and Yuki and I think of all the times that having Yuki and Kyo in the same place would be impossible. What had happened? How did this miracle come to be? Then Kyo, I see you smile at Tohru, and I know. I don't want to believe it, but it's true. Kyo, no one could possibly love you as much as I do! So why is it that you still chose her over me? They say that life is cruel, but to me this is a fate worse than death. To see you smile at her, and know that you will never smile that way towards me. To know that I could never bring you happiness pains me to no end. And yet you seem oblivious to that fact. I remember when we were kids, you held out your hand for mine, and I trusted you with not only my hand, but my heart as well. I loved you then, and I love you now. That will never change. From rising to setting sun, my love burns strong like a never-ending flame. Secretly I watch you as you hang around with her. You act like you'd rather be anywhere else, but your eyes speak a different story. Tohru is a nice girl, I admit, and she is my friend, but still deep down, I loath her. I loath her for the fact that she stole your heart. I loath her because she leaves you worried over who she will chose. I loath her because she has you at her feet and still denies it. She is in many ways a better person than I will ever be. But she is foolish in many ways as well. Thinking of all of this just reminds me of how bad a person I am, and in turn, I hate myself. I despise myself for being so greedy, foolish, and childish. For believing that you could ever love me the way you do her. I lay in my room, gazing at the ceiling, wishing this pain away. I love you Kyo, but you hurt me. I want this pain to stop. There must be a way! As I'm thinking, my mind comes to terms with the inevitable truth. I know what I must do. I must do it quick, for you are coming over to see me. Again I had to threaten you to come. You never come of your own free will. Why must I always force you? I walk to my kitchen and pull my death weapon from the drawer. I study the knife in my hand as I ready it, point to my heart. The same heart that you've destroyed. This act will show you how my heart has been bleeding all this time. Maybe then you will understand. I move the knife away momentarily only to write you a goodbye note, my love. So that you understand why I did this, and how it was no accident. After scribbling the note I slowly pin it to my shirt sleeve in hopes that it will escape the splatter of my blood. I smile as I envision the look upon your face as you find me here. With the smile still on my face I once again ready the knife. And just before I end my life a small laugh escapes my lips, I wonder what I might have been like if our 'so called savior' had never come.  
"Goodbye, Kyo. I shall eternally love you, in the depths of hell." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyo herd a scream as he neared Kagura's house. Something didn't feel right. No, something was terribly wrong. He began to run faster. As he reached her front door he called her name.  
"Kagura? KAGURA?" His only answer was silence. He knew that she wouldn't leave if he was coming. No, she would be waiting at the window, watching for him like a vulture does it's prey. He opened her door and tried once more.  
"KAGURA?" With no answer he panicked. He started running through the house checking every room. He then came to the kitchen. His last place to look. He feared what was behind that door, but knew that he had to. Opening the door he slowly walked in. There on the floor lay Kagura, a puddle of crimson blood surrounding her, a knife protruding from her chest. Kyo fell to his knees beside her.  
"Ka-Kagura...." He tried desperately to wake her, but she never did. 'How could this have happened?' he wondered. He thin noticed a slightly blood-stained paper pinned to her sleeve. Carefully picking it up he read it with wide eyes.  
  
Dear Kyo,  
By the time you read this I will be dead, I'm sure of this. The first thing you'll think of when you see me will be 'murder', and in a since, Kyo, you were right. To the doctors, this will be classified as suicide, but for me, this was murder. You murdered me Kyo. The blood you see on the floor before you now is the blood from my very heart which has been bleeding from the day that you rejected me. I couldn't take the pain any longer. So this is my final wish. I wish you happiness, Kyo, all the happiness in the world. I will see you again, my love, in hell, but until then.... "Goodbye, my love."  
-With all my love and pain  
Kagura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bloody dagger, Loss of life. Victim slain, Killer's delight.  
  
Killer and Victim Are one and the same, With the decision to end This ludicrous game.  
  
By Enchanted Crimson Rose 


	2. Hospital

HI! Yep, I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to review everything. But I'm going to write a new chapter to ALL of my stories. At first I wasn't sure if I should continue with this particular story, I couldn't decide if it would be better left as it was, but I decided to go ahead and write some more chapters and hear what you guys had to say about it. So, just tell me if I should leave this chapter up or delete it. Anyways, here is chapter 2!  
  
~* GoodBye My Love *~ CHAPTER 2  
  
Kyo sat mute. It was his fault, it was all his fault. Kyo was at the hospital, they told him that there was nothing they could do to save her. He had never hated Kagura, he just never loved her the way that she loved him. He had never meant for this to happen. 'She's dead. Kagura's dead.' These words echoed through hid head. 'I did it. It's my fault. It's ALL my fault.'  
The hospital had taken the liberty of calling the rest of the Sohma family. One person found this whole ordeal amusing. Akito. The doctor on the phone went unheard as a plan started to unfold in Akito's mind.  
"Yes, thank you. I will send someone." He hung up as Hatori entered the room.  
"Akito? Who was that on the phone?" Hatori questioned.  
"Oh, it's dreadful, Hatori. Kagura seems to have committed suicide. Isn't that awful?" Akito answered without a trace of sorrow within his voice.  
"What! Kagura? SUICIDE?!?" The stoic doctor couldn't believe it. Kagura always seemed so happy! What went so wrong? It was as if Akito could read Hatori's mind.  
"Kyo." Akito simply said.  
"What?"  
"I SAID 'KYO'! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, HATORI!"  
"Sorry, Akito, but I don't understand your meaning." The doctor inquired. Akito laughed.  
"Kyo. It was Kyo. It was ALL Kyo's fault!" Akito kept on laughing, "No, wait! It's that Honda girl as well! Their BOTH to blame!" Akito's evil laugh grew more. Hatori finally understood. Kagura had killed herself because of her love for Kyo. But Kyo loved Tohru. Hatori didn't like the fact that Akito was laughing. He was planning something, and Hatori knew it was something that he wasn't going to like.  
  
Back at the hospital Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru had just arrived. Tohru was in hysterics, while Yuki tried to calm her. Shigure looked for Kyo. They walked around for a bit (Yuki holding onto Tohru's arm to steady her) until they saw a familiar orange top sitting on a bench in the hallway.  
"Kyo?" Shigure whispered. He got no response. No yelling, no grunting, he didn't even lift up his head.  
"Kyo?" Shigure asked a little louder, but still no answer.  
"Stupid cat, answer him!" Yuki snapped receiving a glare from Shigure but nothing from Kyo. Yuki wasn't trying to be cruel, Tohru knew, he was just trying to get Kyo to respond. Tohru thought it her turn to try.  
"Kyo, please, Kyo. Speak to me, please?" Tohru begged. Slowly Kyo's head lifted up to look into Tohru's eyes, who had knelt down in front of him so that their eyes would be level. "Kyo?"  
"T-Tohru?" Kyo barely mumbled. Fresh new tears started to flow down Tohru's already tear stained face. 'Kyo was crying' Tohru thought to herself.  
"Yes, Kyo. It's me, Tohru. Are you okay, Kyo?" She asked barely over a whisper.  
"Toh-Tohru? It's- It's my fault. It's all my fault." Kyo choked out, new tears starting to fall. Tohru layed her head down in Kyo's lap and resumed her crying.  
"It's not your fault, Kyo. It's NOT your fault." She bawled into his lap. Tohru then lifted her head and looked both ways in the hall, leaving the boys confused. Then, surprising them all, she threw her arms around Kyo, turning him into a cat. And she held him. She cradled him like a child. This little crying kitty.  
  
A little while later, Haru came bursting into the room.  
"Haru? What's the problem?" Yuki asked, standing up. Momiji came running in after.  
"Kyo! KYO! Hide Kyo! Akito's coming!" the little rabbit yelled frantically. Yuki went white.  
"Why is Akito here?" Shigure asked.  
"Akito said he was looking for Kyo. He knows what happened!" Haru yelled back. Tohru still had a hold of Kyo in his cat form, she hadn't let him go. She quickly slid him into her pocketbook. Just as she had it zipped up ¾ of the way, Akito made his entrance.  
"Where is Kyo?" He asked coolly. Everyone shook their heads. Then he spotted Tohru. "Never mind. Mrs. Honda, are you aware that you have killed Kagura?" He asked with a smile.  
"Wha-What?"  
  
"YOU killed her! It's YOUR fault! She loved Kyo, but Kyo loved YOU! It's your fault that she's dead! YOUR FAULT!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He yelled pointing at her, he then started to laugh. "And tell Kyo that he can't hide from me forever. He'll get his punishment soon enough." And with that he walked away. Tohru fell to the ground on her kneez, tears rolling down her face. Everyone looked at her.  
"It IS my fault. I killed Kagura." 


End file.
